


Poemas a Durarara!!

by Ariel_Lycaon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Kanrachan2234, Other, Traducción, adaptación, poemas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lycaon/pseuds/Ariel_Lycaon
Summary: Poemas de cuando Celty obtuvo su cabeza, y se despide de Ikebukuro (Versión al español de "Durarara Poems" escrito por "Kanrachan2234").





	1. Kishitani Shinra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Durarara Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332276) by Kanrachan2234. 



> Disclaimer: "Durarara! Tanto anime, manga y novela ligera, así como todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen, sino a Ryohgo Narita".
> 
> Advertencias: Traducción/adaptación libre.
> 
> El presente fanfic no es de mi autoría, yo solo funjo como traductor/adaptador. Los créditos le pertenecen a "Kanrachan2234" (Voy a amarla toda mi vida por esto), quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo.

**Capítulo 1: "** **Kishitani Shinra".**

_"Mientras tenga a mi amada,_

_nada más importa._

_Ni mi miedo,_

_ni mi odio,_

_o la locura que consume a este mundo._

 

_Nada._

 

_La oscuridad es mi preferida._

_las sombras son mis amigas,_

_porque todo me recuerda a ti,_

_Mi amada._

_Me siento perdido,_

_por lo menos, ahora que te has ido"._


	2. Celty Sturluson.

**_Celty Sturluson._ **

_No me siento humana,_

_porque no lo soy._

_El tiempo que he pasado con ustedes,_

_fue la mejor experiencia_ _que he tenido en mucho tiempo._

_Cuando todos tuvimos un hot pot*,_

_escuché todas las cosas que solían hacer._

_Ellos no son como yo, sufren,_

_Pero ahora que tengo una cabeza,_

_es momento para que me despida._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El hot pot es un tipo de fondue chino. Consiste en un conjunto de comidas que se cocinan en un caldo caliente ubicado en el centro de una mesa. Los alimentos de un hot pot incluyen carne, verduras de hojas, setas, wontons, huevo dumplings y diversos mariscos. La comida cocinada suele ser luego untada en una especie de salsas.


	3. Mikado Ryuugamine.

**Mikado Ryuugamine.**

 

_Queriendo una vida como ninguna otra,_

_me esforcé por lo inusual._

_En pos de encontrar lo inusual,_

_es por lo que viví._

_Hice amigos,_

_y descubrí lo "extraño"._

_Se me dijo que evolucionara,_

_que escapara._

_Y fallé._

_Lo extraordinario,_

_se convirtió en lo cotidiano._

_Entonces ella se fue._

_Tanto ha cambiado_

_y todos la extrañamos._


	4. Shizuo Heiwajima

**Shizuo Heiwajima.**

 

_Nunca he escrito poesía._

_Siempre se pude dar un tiro*,_

_pero no me saldrá bonito._

_Desde su partida,_

_esta ciudad ha sido un desastre._

_Sé que es debido a la pulga,_

_él, probablemente, fue quién le dio la cabeza._

_Aun así,_

_esperábamos que se quedara,_

_Pero, en lugar de eso, nos dejó._

_Nunca quisimos que te fueras._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) - "I could always give it a shot"
> 
> Lo interpreto como una manera de decir, "se puede hacer el intento".


	5. Izaya Orihara.

**Izaya Orihara.**

 

_Ellos me quieren más amable._

_Pronto, todos ustedes serán_

_inexistentes._

_Sin ella, pueden vacilar_

_y pueden fallar._

_Traten mientras puedan,_

_sin importar lo que hagan_

_todavía no pueden pelear._

 

_El Hada se va,_

_el demonio se quedará._

_Todos intentan e intentan_

_mantenerse fuera del camino._

_Vacilar, y fallar._

_Ellos lo intentarán,_

_convencidos de que prevalecerán_

 

_Pero al final..._

_"Buenas noches" dirán._


End file.
